Friends for Life
by ThatGirlInTheTARDIS
Summary: "I t-told him how to reach Mooney! And tonight wh-when he gets there.. He-He'll see M-Mooney Prongs! Isn't It great!"  My blood ran cold...    A story about what exactly happened that night in 6th year and how James and Sirius made up, with a slight twist
1. Friends for Life?

A/N This is just a story that came to me, as I was washing dishes. Weird. Also, please note that this chapter is just a side thingy. I needed a reason for Lily to be outside when….well that's in the next chapter….

"Say Viv." 16 year old Lily Evans said, addressing her best friend Vivian Brooke. "Hmm?" "Do you remember when we met?"Vivian pretended to think about it. "You know, it's kinda hazy, but I seem to recall you pinching me awfully hard, and calling me an immature prick." she said cheerfully. Lily winced. "Aww, come now Lils, don't feel bad. it was a long time ago!" Lily snorted and said "Who said anything about feeling bad? I was merely thinking about the fact that I called you a immature prick, with the whole world of wonderful insults out there." "Why Lily! I'm hurt! Don't you care about me?" Vivian gasped, clutching her heart, a fake expression of hurt on her face. "Nope." Lily replied, cheerfully. "Ah, I knew there was a reason we were best mates" Vivian sighed, happily.

"What the HELL where you thinking!" Lily screamed at Vivian.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! Believe me!"

"Like hell it was! You were mad because I messed up your potion, Vivian, admit it!"

"Yes I was a little mad, but I wouldn't stoop that low Lily! You know I wouldn't!"

"Do I?" Lily asked, her voice dangerously low. "Do I really? That was my biggest secret, and if you couldn't keep that, I don't think I can trust you anymore, _Brooke_."

Vivian looked crestfallen. "So that's it then. Six years of friendship, I make one little mistake, and _that's it? _We're on a last name basis?

"It wasn't 'one little mistake' Brooke, and you know it. My secret will be all over the school tomorrow, and whose fault is it? Yours. All because I spilt too much powdered beetle into you potion. Well guess what? You won't have to worry about that anymore, because we are no longer friends. Now go."

"Lily I-"

"LEAVE!" Vivian looked like she was going to protest, but she kept quiet at the look on Lily's face. She got up to leave, whispering "I really am sorry Lily." and then she was gone.

Lily collapsed on her bed, pounding her pillow. She forced herself not to cry. Not to go running after Vivian.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N Sooo.. what do you think? Not exactly in the story line, but anyways….

Review! Or read the next chapter and _then _review! That's when the plot starts to really happen anyways. Happy (belated) Fourth of July to all my American readers!


	2. Whomping Willow

A/N So ya.. here's the next chapter! When things start to fall into place!

Disclaimer: All characters, scenes, and spells belong to J.K.R (I forgot to do this in the last chapter, so this is for that one to )

Lily POV

It's late. I know that perfectly well. I should be in the dorm, getting ready for bed, or reading a book. But going to the dorm would mean facing _her_ and frankly, I would rather face a detention then her right now. So I continued to walk around the grounds.

As I walked towards the Whomping Willow, I wondered why Dumbledore would plant such a tree. I wonder if it has anything to do with Remus's… condition. Probably not. How would he get past it? Just then I see two people walking towards the tree. What? It looks like…Madame Pomfry! So the boy next her must be…Remus! Huh… guess my guess wasn't that far off. When I focus on the tree again, they've disappeared.

After a few minutes, Madame Pomfry comes out of the base of the tree. She walks back to the castle, and I start to follow her. Suddenly I see another figure approaching the tree. The person picked up I branch, and prodded the base of the tree. The tree froze. The person walked towards the base of the tree, and as he/she goes, I glimpse his/her's face. Severus! What's he doing there? _Uh oh._ He's going into the tunnel! I glance at the moon. _Shit!_ He'll meet a fully transformed Remus if I don't stop him! I broke into a run.

James POV

"Where is he? Moonys about to transform and we have to leave!" I said, glancing at the moon.

"He'll be here Prongs. He just went out on the grounds." Peter said, but I could tell he was getting nervous too. Just then I heard someone coming around the corner. "Quick! Get under the cloak!" I whisper to Peter. Then Sirius appears. "Oh. It's only Padfoot." I say, relieved, "Where have you been? It's getting late!" Sirius giggles at us and says "P-Prongs…. I've done something….great." He stage whispers. Peter groans. "Are you drunk _again _Sirius?"

"O-only a little...Wormy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Guys! Shut up! We have to go! Moonys waiting."

"B-but _James_! I have to tell you what I've done!" Sirius whines, and he sounds so much like a five year old, I can't stop a smile. "Alright Padfoot. What've you done this time?"

"Y-you know Snape?"

"Ya, I know him."

"We-well, I told him something…."

"What'd ya tell Snape Padfoot?'"

"I- I told him how to get to him…"

"Get to whom?"

"Get to Moony!"

A shocked silence hung in the air. I couldn't believe it.

"You…..You _what_?"

"I t-told him how to reach Moony! And tonight wh-when he gets there.. He-He'll see M-Moony Prongs! Isn't It great!"

"Great? Sirius you great idiot! What'll happen when Snape finds Moony? He'll meet a full grown werewolf! Snape could be killed! Remus could go to Azkaban! What the hell!" Suddenly a thought makes my blood run cold. I stare out the window. "You..you said you told Snape….. when was this?"

"About an hour a-ago."

"Oh god.. I.. I have to go." Sirius grabs my arm and says "But Prongs.. it's.. it's so perfect!"

I stare at him Incredulous. "You.. you really have no idea what you've just done do you?"

Just then I see a figure walking towards the Whomping Willow. Snape! _Oh shit_ I start to leave, again, when I see a flash of red in the distance. I turn around and glace out the window. _Oh shit! _Lily!

I turn around and break into a run.

A/N Chapter two! Please Review! Flames Welcome !


	3. What Happend At The Willow: Lily POV

A/N As I said before, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy, yadda, yadda, yadda. I explained it all in the last chapter. Here we go. Enjoy!

**Lily's POV**

I'm running faster than I've ever run in my life, and yet I know I won't be there soon enough.

"STOP! DON'T GO! SEVERUS DON'T GO!" I try calling, but my voice is lost in the wind.

_Oh shit_ I think as I see him enter the tunnel. I put on a burst of speed in a last attempt to reach the tree, even though I know it's in vain..

Just as I reach it I'm pushed out of the way by something. Something heavy, something furry, and something with what looks suspiciously like antlers…

_What the heck?_

I have to be dreaming. There is no way a stag just pushed me out of the way. I've never seen a stag here in all my six years at Hogwarts! It got off me, and stared at me. I reached out a hand and touched it. Yup. Real. Then the stag starts to glow, and suddenly James Potter is there with my hand on his arm. O_h. My. God._

"Y-you're an animagus!" I gasp, too shocked by what just happened to remember Remus, and Snape. He nodded grimly. "Did Snape go in?" he asks, and I snapped back to reality. "Yes! He's in the tunnel now! He-he'll meet Remus!" I told him anxiously.

"You know about Remus?" He looked surprised. "Yes, yes, for a while, now what are we going to do!" I replied impatiently

"You? You're going to wait out here, and wait for me to come back out. I'm going to go in and and get Snape out of there, hopefully before he can see Remus. And don't argue. There's no time." He added hurriedly, seeing the look on my face. I scowled, but stayed quite. "Good." He turned around to enter the tunnel, then stopped and looked over his shoulder at me, "Sorry for pushing you by the way. You were about to get hit." He winked, and then dashed into the tunnel, leaving me outside to wonder what was happing down there….

A/N Wow. That's actually pretty short! Hmm…. it took me only about 2 hours to write it though, so ya… I have a confession to make… I finished this, saw it was only 6pm, and therefore only 2 hours after I put up the previous A/N, and decided to read a book, and listen to some songs till it was actually late...I know. Sorry.


	4. What Happend At The Willow: James POV

A/N Here it is! The next chapter of the story which I have been terrible about updating; P

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, spells, etc belong to J.K.R

James's POV

I ran through the halls and to the front doors. As I yanked them open, and ran out, I saw that Snape had almost reached the tree, and that Lily was a good distance away. While she was safe, Snape wasn't going to see her before he reached the tree. I knew I had to act fast. _Should I risk it? It's not like she's going to tell...Right? But what about Snape... stop it James. This is stupid. People's lives are at stake here! _With a quick glance to make sure no one else was around, I threw of the invisibility clock, and transformed. With the speed of a stag I could easily reach the tree in time to stop Snape, or at least prevent him from getting hurt, and seeing Remus. I saw Snape reach down and feel around for the stick we used to prod the knot at the base of the tree. I increased my speed, hoping to reach him before he saw Remus. Just then I saw Lily at the edge of the tree. She had almost reached the stick (she must have seen Snape) but she couldn't see the huge branch swinging around to hit her. _Uh oh _I thought, quickly changing my direction so that I was running towards her. She still hadn't seen me when I slammed into her side, just as the branch swung above us. I quickly dragged her to the side, assuming she was unconscious, before she recovered and stood up. I realized that she had her eyes fixed on me, and was very much conscious. She reached out a hand and touched me as though she couldn't believe I was real. I didn't blame her. I'd never seen a stag on the grounds before either. Then I remembered Snape, and Remus, and quickly changed back. Lily gasped. "You're-You're and animagus!" I nodded grimly. "Did Snape go in?" I asked, and she snapped back. "Yes! He's in the tunnel! He-he'll meet Remus!" I was rather surprised "You know about Remus?" "Yes, yes, for a while now, but what are we going to do?" she replied impatiently. _Right. Smartest girl in school. She was bound to find out…Unless Remus told her? Whatever. Focus James, Focus. _ "You? You're going to wait out here, and wait for me to come back out. I'm going to go in and get Snape out of there, hopefully before he can see Remus. And don't argue. There's no time." I said hurriedly, seeing her about to protest. She scowled, but stayed quiet. "Good." I said, and started to walk towards the tree, when it struck me that I might have seemed rather odd that I shoved her out of the way "Oh, and sorry for pushing you by the way. You were about to get hit." With that, I dove into the tunnel, and changed shape to catch up with Snape.

Racing down the tunnel, I heard Remus's growls of pain as he transformed. After a minute I saw Snape just down the tunnel in front of me, and slowed down to a quick walk… or rather trot. I quickly transformed again, and yelled to him "Snape! Stop! Don't go in there!" He turned around quickly, and stared at me. Then he sneered "Go away Potter. You can't stop me now. I'm about to find out where you and your pesky little friends go every month." "Snape! Don't go there! You could get killed!" He glared. "Are you _threatening _me Potter? Do you know what I could do to you? Now shut up and go away!" _Damn you Snape!_ I could almost see why Sirius wanted to send him down here. Almost. Then I heard Remus roar, and heard him break down the door to the shack. _Shit! He's broken free!_ "Sorry about this Snape." I grabbed my wand, and stunned him, but not before he glimpsed Remus as he came out of the shack. I slung him onto my back, shot a stunning spell at Remus, which momentarily stopped him, and changed shape again, racing down the tunnel, unmindful of all the bumps and bruises I was probably giving Snape. When I reached the end of the tunnel, I charged out, changed form, hit the knot with my fist, and dumped Snape on the floor. Seeing Lily get up and make towards us, I shouted at her to take him into the Castle, and dove back into the tunnel to stop Remus.

A/N Yay! It's done at last! It didn't take me all that long to be honest, and I wrote it in one sitting just now, so please forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar/stupid mistakes that I made

I will be updating more frequently now, I hope, so thanks for sticking with me while I was being too lazy to update

Bye


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital Wing

A/N Okay, so writing in POV was originally supposed to be all in POV, but I figured it would be easier to understand it this way, although I may do a few POV chapters later on when the tension heats up but for now it's just going to be in general POV

Enjoy! (And sorry sorry sorry!)

Chapter 6

After James had forced Remus back into the shack, and had repaired the door, he came back to the castle, and located Lily, and Peter front of the hospital wing. "Hi" said Lily "Madam Pompfrey is taking care of Sev-Snape." "Ok. Does-Does he remember Remus?" Lily looked sad "Yes. Sirius has just gone to get Dumbledore, and McGonagall. They'll speak to him about it. But you won't have to tell them about you guys being animagus, even though it is very illegal." Lily said, with just a hint of amusement. "Ya well about that…Wait what?" James stuttered, only just realizing what she had said, "Your-you're not going to tell on us?" Lily rolled her eyes, looking a little hurt none-the-less. "James, what you and Sirius and Peter are doing for Remus is so nice. I wouldn't rat you out for something like this, not if it helps Remus! And you guys are great friends for doing this for him." James's face hardened. "Were friends Lily. Were." Lily hesitated like she was going to say something about Sirius, but she glanced inside the hospital wing once more, and kept quiet. They stood outside the hospital wing for a while, waiting for Sirius and him professors to come, while James filled Peter in on what had happened. About 15 minutes later, they heard footsteps behind them, and they turned around to find Dumbledore and McGonagall walking towards them, looking grim, with Sirius trailing behind them. "Professors." James greeted them pretending to not notice Sirius. "Ah James. Mr. Black here has just informed me of what has happened. Are Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape safe?" "Yes sir. Snapes in the hospital wing now. And Remus is in the shack. I stunned him a few times, and then put him to sleep. He should be alright till morning." James replied conveniently leaving out the fact that he had been a stag at the time, and had knocked Remus with his horns rather than stunned him. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows a bit, but said nothing. "I see. Now Minerva, be a dear and escort there students back to the tower while I have a little chat with Mr. Snape… and Mr. Black as well." Sirius paled a little at this but didn't protest. He had been trying to get James to look at him to tell him how Remus was, but in vain. McGonagall nodded curtly, and gathered James Lily and Peter together. Taking pity on Sirius, Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it as they walked past. "He's okay" She mouthed silently. Sirius smile faintly at her, visibly relieved. "Thank you" he mouthed back, before following Dumbledore through the doors.

After McGonagall had taken them back to the tower, she instructed the Fat Lady to only let them out under life and death situations, and swept back to the hospital wing, leaving three thoroughly dejected 6th years behind. They sat on the couches staring into the fire for a few hours, before Peter slipped upstairs to the boy's dormitories to go to bed. Starting to feel tired herself, Lily stood to go up. She placed her hand on James's shoulder as she passed by and he looked up. She smiled at him, and then walked up, leaving James to his own thoughts.

But not for long.

a/n Dun dun dun! Ya, it's a rubbish cliff-hanger as we all know what's going to happen next. I would have added in the whole J/S fight scene, but I felt like this chapter was getting a bit too long, which is totally hypocritical, as I adore long chapters, but you know me. I'm lazy as… well I'm too lazy to even think of a witty comment.

New chapter up in two days! (Or so) 


	6. Chapter 6: Conflicts

A/N told you I would have I up in two days! (Or so) So ha ha to all you non believers… see I'm not totally bad!

Phew! I uploaded this and the last chapter as I was getting late for school! So you better like it!

Just kidding

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Confrontations

Sirius walked through the portrait hole, hoping that James would've gone to bed by now. No such luck. "Black." He growled, barely turning his head to acknowledge him. This, Sirius decided was a good sign. I sign that he wouldn't kill him."J-James. You… I … Remus was... I didn't mean to!" He stuttered, trying to voice what he was thinking. "You didn't mean to what Sirius?" James turned towards him almost disbelievingly, staring at him with cold, hard eyes, "Didn't mean to tell Snape? Didn't mean to get him killed? Didn't mean to ALMOST LAND REMUS IN AZKABAN?" He was yelling now, jumping out of his chair, and advancing towards Sirius. Sirius backed away, yelling back "Of course I didn't want Remus in Azkaban James! I was drunk! I was stupid, and rash, but I didn't mean-""OF COURSE! Of course you were stupid, and rash, and a bloody idiot! Of course you were drunk, but so bloody what! We've all been drunk before Sirius, but none of us have ever gone and told the whole world about... about you know what!" James had pulled out his wand now, and looked as though he was mad enough to use it. "I didn't tell the whole world! I just told Snape!" But even Sirius knew that was a weak argument. They both knew that Snape was the last person in the world Remus would want to know his secret. Snape would've told the whole school about Remus, if he hadn't been killed first that is. "Well fine then! I don't know what I was worried about, you've only told Snape! Snape who's hated us since that first time we saw him! What the bloody hell were you thinking Sirius! You almost got him killed! Do you know what could've happened to Remus! He would've killed Snape you bloody idiot!" "I-I wasn't! I wasn't thinking/" Sirius almost whispered, staring at James's wand, yet knowing that if James stared cursing him, he probably wouldn't have tried to stop him. James deflated a bit. "I know you weren't think Sirius. Because when has Sirius Black, the great player, ever had to think? Well you listen up Sirius. It's time you learned to think, because you're not thinking tonight almost cost two people their _lives. _ And that is something you think about." With those final words, James whirled around, and stormed up to the 6th year dormitories, slamming the door. Sitting on the floor, Sirius blinked several times, trying to tell himself that James wouldn't,_ couldn't _hate him forever. He just couldn't... could he? Sighing, he made his way up to the dorms, hoping that James had fallen asleep. As he entered the room however, James who was lying on his bed, turned around, in a gesture Sirius understood. He could come back into the dormitories, but he couldn't come back into the Marauders. He'd lost 6 years worth of trust, and friendship in one night. And he knew he deserved it. Sighing again, he grabbed a blanket and some pillows, and left the room to find a place to sleep. He couldn't sleep there anymore. Not now.

Authors Note: Aww… *tear* But I know how it ends up so I shouldn't be sad :P... or happy either for that matter. :P Oh well. Have a great Spring Break everyone! I'll try to update soon, either during or after it!


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort and Friends

A/N Another chapter Yay! .. Well yay for you guys :P I've had nothing to do after school *ahemhomeworkahem* (Ya, well, that doesn't count!) so I've been typing these chapters for you guys

Enjoy!

With a sigh, Lily lifted the silencing charm that she had placed around James and Sirius when she had heard them start to yell. She hoped no one had heard what they said, although it would be clear that James wasn't talking to Sirius. She sat in front of the room door, thinking about what she had just seen. About 10 minutes later, she heard Sirius go upstairs, and she looked up. He looked as sad as Lily had ever seen anyone. She wondered if James would even let him sleep with them anymore. She doubted it, and a few minutes later, she was proved right, as Sirius walked back down holding a pillow and a blanket. She expected him to sleep in the common room, so she was surprised when he walked out of the portrait hole. After a moments debate, she decided to go after him and see where he went. Placing a spell on her to make her invisible, she tiptoed down the staircase, and walked out the portrait hole, just as it was closing. She looked around for a second, and saw Sirius walking to the right. She ran as softly as she could, till she was a few feet behind him, then she slowed to a slow walk. She followed him up several floors, though she didn't bother to count. As he reached a deserted corridor with a tapestry hanging in the corner (she couldn't quite make out what it was), she nearly banged into Sirius as he made an abrupt turn, and walked down the corridor again. He did this twice more, to Lily's ever growing curiosity. She nearly gave herself away with a barely covered gasp as a door appeared out of nowhere on the wall. Sirius made to open the door then smiled a little. "You know Lily, if you want to follow someone, you should be a little quieter." Lily's mouth dropped open. "How long did you know?" She said, removing the charm from herself. Sirius shrugged. "About 10 minutes. You learn to recognize when someone is behind you when you're friends with Ja-"He broke off, and stared at the ground gloomily. Lily bit her lip, wondering what to do. Sirius obviously needed some comfort, but he was usually such a cheerful person, Lily wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She was broken out of her thoughts suddenly when Sirius sighed. "Why are you here Lily?" he said, not harshly, sitting down. "Well… you looked upset so I thought… I don't know, you could use someone to talk to? I don't know. When I'm upset, it helps when I talk to a friend." Sirius looked up at her. "Yes well, if you didn't notice, I'm suddenly lacking in friends." Lily shook her head. "No Sirius. I'm still your friend." "You shouldn't be." He whispered, almost indecipherably, "I'm a terrible friend." Lily sighed "Look Sirius. I know what you did was… bad, but you can't keep beating yourself up over it! James and Remus are like your brothers, they will get over it. It might take a while, but you are not a bad person! You're not." Sirius jumped up. "Shut up Lily! You don't know what you're talking about!" Lily started, but stayed where she was. "It's not some little fight over some stupid thing! I could've killed Snape! I could've landed Remus in Azkaban! I was an idiot, and a fool, and the worst part is that I KNOW what I was doing! I was drunk, but I KNEW! And if I knew… if I knew when I was that drunk.. Well it just makes me as bad as… as bad Bellatrix, and the rest of my family. And I can't stand that Lily! I can't stand James and Remus, and Peter thinking that of me. I can't stand it." As he sank back on the floor, Lily saw that Sirius was crying, and at some point, she realized, she had started crying to. "Oh Sirius…It's alright. You're not as bad as them. It's alright." She sat down next to him, and gave him a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder, and sobbed into her shoulder while she hugged him, whispering comforting words. After a few minutes he quieted down. She pulled away, and looked at him "We'll be best friends till they come to their senses Kay?" He smiled a little. "Ok. Thank You Lily." "For what?" "Not deserting me." She shook her head. "I did that to one of my friends. I'm not going to make that same mistake."

A/N Yaay! I love Lily and Sirius they're honestly my favorite characters ever but not as a couple. Just as friends. I think couple Sirius/Lily is just wrong.

Anyways… I'm sorry, sorry, sorry about the delay! I started this chapter ages ago, and then just got engulfed in school projects, and laziness :P But here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, review! Tell how good this was, or how bad it was, or if it sucked, or just whatever. Tell me what you're favorite color is! lol, have a great day guys/gals! Bye

TA22


	8. Chapter 8: Yay, no title :l

A/N I know, I know, it's been ages :P So sorry! But hey, Happy *verylate* 4th to all the americans out there! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10: New friends, Old friends

After that day in the corridor, Lily and Sirius became better friends than anyone, including them, had ever expected. James had seen them walking together, and this seemed to be the final straw, for he stormed back into the castle, and slammed the door. Sirius was still sleeping in the ROR, and had expressed no wish to move back into the dormitory, despite Lily's many insistences that he at least try to sleep there. And so life continued, but there was a damper in the air, and a pall seemed to fall over the whole school, except of course the Slyterins, who seemed to feed off the negative air in the castle, and were for once the happiest people in it. Even the teachers were affected by it, and the stony silence in which the four marauders sat made them almost long for the days of whispering in class, and the random pranks…. Almost. Snape was even more vicious towards the four boys, for he seemed to think that the prank had been planned with the intention of killing him. He found any way he could to get the boys in trouble, and they were all too upset, or mad respectively, to care about it.

Lily for her part had thought something's over. She realized that she missed Vivian more than she had cared to admit, and the misshape with Snape made her realize that what Vivian had done was nothing compared to what was tearing the Marauders apart. So one frosty morning, she turned to Vivian who was silently brushing her hair in the girls dorm bathroom when no one else was around and said "Look Vivian. I know we've been… avoiding each other lately but I want to make up… that sounded crude." She sighed. "Alright… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I've seen what happened to the boys, and I don't want that to happen to us because of some silly secret that you let out. I really do miss you, and I want to be friends again. I'm sorry Viv." She looked at Vivian with a small smile on her face. "EEEEEE!" the next second she was both chocked, and deafened as Vivian grabbed her around the neck and hugged her with all her might, and screamed girlishly into her ear. "Oh Lils! I'm so so so sorry I told everyone your secret! It was stupid of me, and I really do regret it. I'm really sorry" Lily hugged her tighter "I know Viv. I forgive you. After all, you're my best friend!" Vivian pulled back and grinned impishly at Lily "Oh really? Well I heard that you and Black are getting pretty chummy yourselves." Lily winked "Don't worry Viv. I'm not stealing your man." Vivian instantly glared "What? That is NOT what I meant! I do not like Black!" "Whatever you say Viv." "It's true! Lily! LILY!" Vivian stomped after a laughing Lily, and just like that, their friendship was fixed, and as unbroken as it had always been.

Lily making up with Vivian seemed to simultaneously make Sirius happy, and sad. He was cheerful enough around her and Vivian, who had become friends with him as well, but when he and Lily were alone, he sunk. She became of a support of a kind to him, which he felt guilty for, but he needed it, and was grateful, making their bond even tighter. Apparently Remus saw this, for he approached Lily one day as she headed to class. "Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a sec?" She nodded surprised "Uh...Sure Remus, what's up?" He bit his lip "It's about Sirius." Lily sighed frustrated. "Look Remus, if you're going to tell me he's dangerous and I shouldn't hang out around him, then shove it! I've gotten enough of that bullshit from Sirius himself." Now Remus looked surprised. "Wait… Sirius said that?" "Yes. He's sorry for what he did, and he's beating himself up for it every day." "Ya well...Maybe he deserves it." Lily shook her head. "No matter what he did, Sirius' self-esteem is already low enough. His confidence is… overly high sure, but he's been living with his family for so long, trying to prove how he's not like them for so long, it's starting to get to him. And just when he'd moved out and truly gotten rid of them, he goes and does this, and it destroyed him. He's devastated by it. He's really truly sorry, and I think you know that Remus. I think you and Potter both do." Remus frowned angrily "But Lily! What he did was heartless! He could've killed Snape! And he used me to attack his enemy! He knows how I feel about what I am, and I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd done something to Snape! And now Snape knows about me! I don't trust him, and I really don't want him knowing! Sirius was a bloody fool about things, and I don't think I can forgive him for that." "Ever?" "Ever." Lily smiled sadly, and turned to walk away. Then she paused and looked back at Remus "You know Remus…When me and my sister used to fight, we'd make up, no matter how big the problem was… until I came to Hogwarts. She couldn't forgive me for something I had no control over, and I felt terrible for it. But I forgave her, even when I was upset, and mad, because she's my sister. And who knows, maybe one day in the future, me and Petunia will finally make peace." She shook her head "You and Sirius and Potter…You're brothers. You may say you'll never forgive him, but trust me. You will. You guys are too close for that. And friendships like that don't just end because of one drunken mistake. Trust me. I know." She smiled bitterly. "Petunia's not the only one who's run away because of Hogwarts." And with that she turned around was marched to class, leaving a shocked, and slightly guilty Remus behind her.

A/N I apologize for any mistakes in the plot or spelling/grammar there may be. I was in a rush to get this up, and didn't really proofread it or even re-read it, and parts of this was written weeks ago :P So sorry! But I hope you've enjoyed this :) Also, about the 4th of July greeting at the top; Ya, about that, I planned to update this story on the 6th... That obviously didn't work out. :P Sorry again lol :)


	9. Chapter 9: Plans

A/N Ok, so I know it's been kind of monotonous throughout the last 6 chapters or so.. But I promise you, the plot starts to kick in here! Yay! :P I realized that I haven't specified any dates in this.. so let's say it takes place around October. Ya… Also, I started this story on July 4TH! And I had that whole July 4th thing in the last chapter… ok. Never mind.

Okay, insert shameless promoting here: YOU GUYS HAVE TO CHECK OUT THE STORY The Diary of a Siriusly Screwed Individual. I DIED of laughter. Really. Like no joke. DIED.

On that note, here's MY story :)

*3 MONTHS LATER…*

-Excerpt from Lily's Diary-

January 21st (A/N Year?)

I can't believe it's been three months since…. the incident and Potter still hasn't forgiven Sirius! I know it was a huge mistake on Sirius' part, and it was stupid but three months? I mean, even Remus has forgiven him by now! I think Remus took what I said to heart. He certainly seemed very thoughtful after it. I'm glad someone benefited from that…. I didn't. But that's not the point. The point is, if even Remus has forgiven him, why should James be the one sulking around? He didn't even wish Sirius Christmas for god sake! And Sirius had to stay at Hogwarts because apparently his family disowned him, and her was living with James. I felt so bad for him, I stayed with him. Poor guy. I think James really feels a little betrayed by Sirius. At least Remus is talking to him, but it's not the same I know. I feel the same way about Brook.

But still, James is being ridiculous at this point.

What we need is a plan…..

"Sirius Black! Get over here NOW!" Sirius looked up startled to see something hurtling towards him and then he was down. "OW! Bloody hell, Lily what was that for?" he said, clutching his head accusingly. "That' panted Lily, running up to him, "Was for ignoring me the 300 TIMES I called you!" She sat down beside him in a huff. "Sorry. I was… thinking." Said Sirius, momentary expression gone. He was back to mourning. Lily rolled her eyes, not unsympathetically. "Thinking. Right. Listen Sirius, I, personally, think this has gone on long enough. This feud may be personal, and all, but it's affecting the whole bloody mood of that castle! You know the other day I saw a professor complete a class without an interruption!" Sirius didn't look amused. Attempt at humor failed, Lily sighed and patted Sirius on the shoulder. "Look Sirius, I'm not saying you don't have every right to go around moaning and groaning about your tragic life, but the fact is it's been 3 months, and James needs to get a kick in the arse! I think he's been mad at you for so long, he's forgotten how not to be, and I have a plan to wake him up. But I need your help and co-operation, so can you just listen to me for a minute?" Sirius sighed and looked up. "Alright Lils. You probably would've found a way to do it anyways. So what's your idea?" Lily looked pleased. "Meet me tonight in the Room of Requirement. We've got some planning to do."

"Alright Black, listen up. I've got a plan." "As you've already mentioned… once or twice… every class… ALL DAY." Said a significantly cheerful Sirius. The prospect of a plan had cheered him up, which was why Lily had been mentioning it all day. "Shut it Black." Said Lily, pulling up a chair in front of the bed in the ROR. "Aww, Lily I thought we were on a first name basis?" "You know for someone so depressed you don't act It." snapped Lily, half-heartedly. Sirius sobered up. "Alright. What's the plan?" "It's simple. But Sirius before I tell you, you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE about this plan. It would ruin everything. Not even Remus can know." "Got it." Lily nodded satisfied. "Good. Next rule. Follow everything I say. DO NOT TELL ANYONE THE PLAN. And no sulking! OK? NONE! IT WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!" Lily was looking a little crazy at this point, so Sirius thought it best to agree quickly. "Yes sir!" "OK." Lily calmed down sheepishly. "Right. Here's the plan. You and I will take our wands and..."

A/N Heh heh… things are starting to happen! Yay! SQEEEEEEE I'm so excited I'm making girly noises! NOOO!

…

Anyways. Review!


	10. Mishaps and Hospitals

A/N I'M SO SORRY! I hate myself :P but thanks to all the reviewers! I love reviews let's me know that people are actually reading this pile of nonsense I hate the last chapter btw.. It was terribly written.

I'm so positive about myself :p Happy Late Thanksgiving to all who celebrate!

Enjoy 3

"Potter! POTTER! James! Please stop!" Lily panted, running after James. She felt a strange sense of Déjà vu as she ran. She'd been doing this same thing only a few hours ago with Sirius. James halted and turned around. "Lily?" he asked, confused. "Pot-James. Hold on." She gasped for air. "Why are boy so bloody fast?" She muttered to herself. "Lily…Are you alright?" James asked cautiously. Lily straightened. "James! You need to help me! Come here right now!" She grabbed his hand, and pulled him in the direction she'd come from. "Whoa, hold up Lily! What's wrong?" Lily shook her head. "You won't come if I tell you!" she tugged again, and this time he followed, bewildered and curious. She led him down several corridors and up the stairs to a very familiar looking hallway. "Look!" she pointed to the floor hurriedly when they'd stopped. Lying on the floor with a blank look on his face was Sirius. "I-what happened?" James asked, trying hard not to be worried. Lily looked at the floor uncomfortably. "We… we were trying something… and well, Sirius' wand kind of reacted badly…. And well… that happened." She said, gesturing at Sirius' unconscious figure. "Wait- what were you trying?" asked James, suspicious. Lily looked even more uncomfortable. "Umm… just stuff." She mumbled. James sighed. "Lily, were you trying to do something to make me forgive him?" She looked at the floor. "Lily!" James said, running his hands through his hair, frustrated. "I told you!" "Oh never mind!" she exclaimed. "Will you just help me get him to the hospital wing? I don't know what happened, and I can't carry him on my own." James sighed, worry overcoming him despite himself. He walked behind Sirius, and hefted his head up. "Grab his legs." He ordered Lily, and she picked up the other half of Sirius. Together, they struggled down the stair and to the Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey saw them wobble in, and ran towards them. "Good Heavens! Whatever happened?" she exclaimed, leading them to a bed. "We were practicing some spell work and Sirius' wand reacted badly." Lily lied, totally pokerfaced. "Well it shouldn't be too serious… Wait here." Madam Pomfrey hustled away and returned in seconds with her wand. "Enervate" she said, pointing her wand at Sirius. It worked, and with a gasp Sirius awoke. He shot up, and looked around wildly. "Where am I ? Lily? What- What happened? Who are you?" this last one he directed at James, who stared at him confused. "Wha..What?" he stuttered. "Oh dear… this is bad." Madam Pomfrey stepped forward. "Sirius dear. Look at me." Sirius looked at her. "Do you know who I am?" he nodded "Of course! You're Madam Pomfrey!" she nodded, then pointed at Lily. "Do you know who she is?" "Lily." Sirius said promptly. "And do you know who he is?" Sirius looked at James, and furrowed his brow. "No. Who is he?" James felt cold. "Oh dear. It might not be as bad as I think but… I think Mr. Black may have lost part of his memory."

A/N Dun dun dun! I wasn't going to leave it here but… I guess I am ha-ha it's late, and I wanted this up, so SORRY, SORRY, for the rushed pace and the shortness! I will try to make the next chapter longer, I swear! Hold me to it! Luv ya guys! 3

Review!

~N


	11. Chapter 11: Talks

A/N Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for so long, I really have no excuse for it. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

James felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Hard. He sat down heavily on the bed next to Sirius', the troubles of the past few months momentarily disappearing. "His memory… gone? All of it?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head hastily. "No, thankfully. He still remembers the basics, such as his name, his family, friends etc. But… not much else I'm afraid." James stared at the ground. If he only remembered the basics that meant that everything else- the pranks, the laughs, helping Remus- was all gone. 6 years of their lives…gone from his mind. And so was he. Would He looked up again, remembering something. "Will he still remember" he hesitated. "Certain...Skills…that he acquired?" Lily looked at him sharply, knowing that he was referring to. Madam Pomfrey looked at them suspiciously. "Yes, I believe so, if he'd mastered these…skills." James sighed in relief. Maybe turning into an animagus would jerk his memory of them- And just like that everything came crashing back. The prank, the full moon, everything. Suddenly angry again, James got up and made to leave the hospital. "Where are you going?" said Lily softly, looking up from her position at Sirius' side. He glanced at her, and seeing Sirius looking to her for answers made his anger flare up even more. "I'm leaving. Why should I care about him? In fact, his forgetting about us is the best thing that's happened this whole year. Now I won't have to deal with his pathetic attempts at apologizing." Lily looked at him in shock. "Why would you stay? Because the last 6 years of your lives have not been suddenly vanished over the course of one foolish, drunk night! Because you love him, because he's your best friend! Because he's more than that- he's your god dammed brother!" James looked at Lily coldly. "Not anymore." And he walked out the hospital, leaving behind a confused Sirius, and a very, VERY pissed off Lily.

James stormed into the common room, heading straight for the chair where Remus was reading and plopping himself down next to him. Remus looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked. James snorted. "What isn't?" He left it at that, staring moodily into the fire until Remus gave up and went back to his book. 10 minutes later, Lily walked into the common room, and marched straight for Remus. "Come with me." She said, grabbing his hands, and pulling him up. James expected her to lead him out of the common room to the hospital wing, so he was surprised when instead she brought him to a deserted corner of the common room, and proceeded to have a long discussion with him, waving her arms around like a maniac. Remus appeared shocked throughout the entire conversation. When she finished, she stood there with her hands crossed, staring at Remus with a nervous look on her face. Remus just stared at her. Then suddenly, his face erupted into anger. He gestured wildly, as if he was trying to get her to understand something. But Lily just glared at him and whispered shouted something at him. They continued like this for several minutes, somehow not attracting attention from anyone but James, until Remus finally rolled his eyes and shook his head at Lily. Realizing she'd won, she broke out into a grin, and hugged Remus. They started walking back to James, who was pretending he had not been spying on them for the last 10 minutes. "I knew you'd go along with it eventually." A smug-looking Lily said to Remus as they sat down. Then she glanced at James and her face fell. She looked at Remus again. "Remember what I told you Remus. Please." Then she got up. "I should go back to Sirius." And she left. "What was that all about?" Remus looked at James. "Nothing you need to know about. Yet." He hesitated. "But… Lily did ask me to tell you… James we think you should forgive Sirius." James looked up so fast, he cracked his neck. Glaring angrily at Remus, he shook his head. "I can't Remus! Don't you remember what he did? He betrayed all of us! He can't be trusted anymore!" he whispered fiercely. Remus stared at James in despair. "James be reasonable! It's been months, and Sirius has been killing himself a thousand times over because of what he did! He's sorry, sorrier than he's ever been in his entire life! And if I've forgiven him it's high time you did too! Yes, what he did was stupid, and cruel, but that's what happens when you're drunk, and upset! You do stupid things, and we have to forgive them, because we can't stay mad forever." James scowled at Remus standing up angrily. "You don't know how to feels!" he regretted those words immediately. Remus stood up coolly. "Don't know how what feels James? How it feels to be betrayed by one of your best friends? How it feels to be used by someone who should've understood how much I feared I'd hurt someone- used to hurt someone else? How it feels to have almost KILLED a person? I know how it feels. I know perfectly fine how it feels, to sit everyday with the guilt tearing you apart. How it feels to have fear overwhelm you so much, you can't think straight." James blinked guiltily "Remus I didn't mean-" "I don't care James." He cut him off. "I know you didn't mean it. But I mean it when I say enough is enough. Sirius didn't betray you- he betrayed me. And if I can forgive him, then so can you." James looked at him, pain forming on his face. "But I can't Remus. I just… can't. And even if I could- it's too late now. He doesn't remember me." James turned away from Remus, and walked up to the boy's dorm. Remus sighed, and picked up his forgotten book. "God I hope your right Lily." He muttered.

A/N Did you like it? I know it's a little crazy, but I tend to just write whatever comes to mind, and see what I can do with it. If you liked it, review! If you didn't, review anyways! I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner.


	12. Chapter 12: Petition

**If you care please copy, sign and post this.**

**Petition:**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)**

**forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**Kyuubi16**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**bunji the wolf**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**blueexorist**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**blueexorist**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Aznpuffyhair**

**IsealShisarakage**

**Uzunaru999**

**Dark-Knight**

**fearme80**

**Devilsummoner666**

**slicerness**

**Toa Naruto**

**Soleneus**

**kagedoragon**

**dansama92**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**Captive Crimson**

**KyuubiiLover27**

**MozillaEverer**

**4rm36uy**

**ebm6969**

**Repiece**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Colonel Eagle**

**Timothy1988**

**ShadowZenith**

**awsm125**

**The Purple Critic**

**Darkepyon**

**Zombyra**

**brickster409**

**ChaosSonic1**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**Oni Shin**

**Silverknight17**

**Specter637**

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

**shadow-red0**

**The Roaming Shadow**

**bucketbot**

**AvalonNakamura**

**Avacii**

**Maxwell Gray**

**Silvdra-zero**

**Arashi walker**

**Lord of Daemons**

**Lord Anime**

**CloudRed1988**

**forestscout**

**The Lost Mana**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

**Mr. Alaska**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**MugetsuIchigo**

**bloodlust002**

**Nerverean**

**Kage Biju**

**JK10**

**OBSERVER01**

**MistressWinowyll**

**Count Kulalu**

**ronin504**

**ted009**

**Ralmidaz**

**lederra**

**Lost my shoe in Sheol**

**ToyHaunter**

**Hiyami**

**PuckReathof**

**demonsinger**

**konomu-Imout**

**LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY**

**yuseiko-chan**

**Elvira-baba**

**Icecce**

**iampieman**

**Ultimabloodblade**

**Gintoki**

**kumar9900**

**DemonAngel of Ice**

**dragon-cloud16**

**Harute Haptism**

**the green ace of clubs**

**Assassin King of Masyaf**

**Flame-Fist-Ace**

**Lucifer's Remnants**

**Story Reader 97**

**kniznik**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA**

**NHunter**

**Angry Hamster**

**Kouken Tenshi**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

**Oo-chan**

**jojo(non inscrit)**

**gaia (pas inscrit)**

**Estelle Uzumaki**

**Melana76**

**onarluca**

**Xanara**

**odvie**

**archiemouse**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**acepro Evolution**

**ScorpinokXV**

**Hunter200007**

**kyo anime**

**Nysk**

**Killeraction49**

**Storylover213**

**arya19**

**irvanthedamned**

**Kiranos**

**KingKidBadAss**

**nimb09**

**Paladeus**

**Orange-Fuzz-Ball**

**Kakkyou no Yami**

**Burning Truth**

**DrunkManSquakin**

**cabel1972**

**dynomike88**

**Tolotos**

**Hansi Rahl**

**Rekmond**

**Farmer Kyle**

**You-Lack-BadAssery**

**Silverscale**

**Cloud75JC**

**GunnerRyuu**

**Kurogane7**

**Raja-Ulat**

**DragonMasterFlex**

**Saphire Quill**

**shadowzefover5**

**Highvalour**

**Rinoti**

**2ndsly**

**guardianmaster4**

**Godlykiller2**

**munesanzune**

**DarkghostX**

**w1p**

**Lord Arkan**

**Xahn777**

**T3Ko**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Alia-Jevs**

**Fayneir**

**Ookami Ousama**

**Asdfth12**

**Burning Lights**

**EternalBlizzardOfSwords66**

**eltigre221**

**Jarjaxle**

**HinaGuy749**

**Great Vampire-Shinso**

**Harute Haptism**

**Oxyxoon**

**high lord mage**

**FatalCrimsonScion**

**Starfire99**

**Doombreed**

**AdamantiumTP**

**NightInk**

**Wrathkal**

**Firedamaged**

**God Emperor of GAR-halla**

**xArtehx**

**Kapola Nuva**

**HunterAzrael**

**anime-death-angel**

**sabery**

**Bahamutzero94**

**Soul Painted Black**

**Infinite Freedome**

**Rodneysao**

**Shatsuka**

**jm1681**

**Ookami88**

**Akira Strider**

**empresskitsune**

**KitsuneGirl021**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Joey Blaq**

**Nex Caedes**

**Billy Buyo**

**lite spirit**

**CelticReaper**

**fullhouses**

**Felur**

**TitaniumWyvern**

**NeonZangetsu**

**LargerSnowdevil**

**I'm Yu**

**Define Incompetent**

**Caw-Raven**

**BackwardsHazard**

**lord Martiya**

**Umashido**

**pokemoncosmoking**

**sjghostwriter18**

**scout360pyro**

**taintedloki**

**MtSarx**

**kumar9900**

**TehIrishBrony**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Etsukazu no Kitsune**

**Ranger-kit**

**rts515**

**Soulblazer87**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**F Archer**

**us4gi-ch4n**

**Shirabaka Tenji**

**Spear-of-the-doomed**

**Painsake**

**Ben1987**

**Spartan Ninja**

**dante5986**

**Victoriousvillian**

**Sage of Eyes**

**Boomerbambam**

**YosoNoAkuma**

**Megaman88**

**Angry Hamster**

**Warden of the Runes**

**Kiyoi**

**Silverstonedragon**

**Akane Mosoa**

**Cryofthewolf**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HouseMD93**

**Doc. K-9**

**dracon867**

**Moka Mcdowell**

**VGZ**

**Oirarana**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**chuck17**

**Son Of A Wolf**

**Daniel Lynx**

**Sibjisibdi**

**sleepwhenyourdead1989**

**BackwardsHazard**

**Hunter200007**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**Duochanfan**

**alice the noble**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**BRD man**

**nano101**

**ShotgunWilly**

**EternalKnight219**

**deadak**

**Idiote**

**AkumaKami64**

**loki0191**

**konoha's Nightmare**

**zrodethwing**

**ursineus**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**neko-hikage-chan**

**Project Slepnir**

**Narora Senoku**

**spider79**

**ZloGlaZ**

**Erebus of the Banat**

**belnonm**

**Tristan Blackheart**

**Xefix**

**dbzsotrum9**

**Nanna00**

**kired-reader**

**Kingswriter**

**hollyshortfowl**

**ChaosRaptorEye**

**The Infamous Man**

**Vampchick2010**

**THE Dark Dragen**

**26-Lord-Pain**

**Vail Ryuketsu**

**darkmatter13**

**forbiddenfruitunloved**

**lostandthedamned**

**EmperialGem21**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**SnakeHead85**

**Zediir**

**OccultAura**

**ZeroZangetsu**

**will1by2**

**Taullinis**

**dregus**

**rst64lc**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SaiyanShinobi**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Ressie-cup4545**

**Kumori Shadow Kage**

**Chrystal-Hearts**

**Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever**

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**Reverence of the Night Rain**

**Katie E. Black**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**Jessie Cullen-Potter 101x**  
><strong>TheNubOfTheMatter<strong>


End file.
